The present invention relates to a rivet pulling tool and, more specifically, to a simple, compact plastic rivet puller, which can be conveniently adjusted to fit different working angles and, does not damage the rivet when pulling it.
A regular plastic rivet, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is comprised of a socket element having a crossed center through hole, and a stud element adapted to engage the socket element. This structure of plastic rivet has been intensively used to join parts of furniture or automobile decorative devices. When separating the joined parts, the stud element must be removed from the socket element. When removing the stud element of a plastic rivet from its socket element, a nail puller or lineman""s pliers may be used. However, when using a nail puller or lineman""s pliers to remove the stud element from the socket element, the plastic rivet tends to be damaged or cut off.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a plastic rivet puller, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a plastic rivet puller, which has a simple and compact structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a plastic rivet puller, which can be conveniently adjusted to fit different working angles. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a plastic rivet puller, which does not damage the plastic rivet when pulling it.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the plastic rivet puller comprises two handles pivoted together, a first jaw plate fixedly fastened to one handle, and a second jaw plate adjustably fastened to the other handle in one of a series of angular positions and adapted to work with the first jaw plate to pull the stud element of a plastic rivet from the socket element of the plastic rivet. The first jaw plate has a rightwards-extended front jaw tip terminating in a beveled front end edge. The second jaw plate has a leftwards extended front jaw tip terminating in a beveled front end edge and adapted to work with the front jaw tip of the first jaw plate and to force the stud element of the plastic rivet out of the socket element of the plastic rivet when turning the handles to close the first jaw plate and the second jaw plate. According to another aspect of the present invention, a stop plate is pivoted to the second jaw plate, and turned relative to the second jaw plate between the nonworking position where the front jaw tip of the first jaw plate is allowed to touch the front jaw tip of the second jaw plate when turning the handles to close the first jaw plate and the second jaw plate, and the working position where the stop plate is stopped against the first jaw plate to prohibit the front jaw tip of the second jaw plate from touching the front jaw tip of the first jaw plate when turning the handles to close the first jaw plate and the second jaw plate.